Guardian Angel, sequel to "The promise you made"
by JoJo1
Summary: Marie gets mad at a certain stubborn Canadian...


Archiving: WRFA, Mutual Admiration, Dolphin Haven. Anyone else, ask first please.  
Disclaimer: No, they're not mine. There's no need to rub it in you know?  
Feedback: Sure, bring it on.  
Setting: After the movie  
Authors notes: Like I said, this damn bunny's persistant for a whole farm of bunnies. This will not be the last episode...title stolen from Alphaville this time.  
Warning: I don't think you'll like Logan in this one...  
---------------  
"What the hell do you mean by 'If I could'" Marie asked, more than a little confused.  
"Just that." Logan said, taking another swig from his beer.  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
"The only one you're getting. Now pack yourself back to Westchester, to your friends."  
"Some friends."  
"Huh?"  
"You didn't listen before, did you? I'm not wanted there anymore, or if it's the other way around. Either way, they're so afraid of me I can't stand to be there."  
"Sorry."  
"You don't sound very sorry."  
"Life's tough, deal with it."  
"Tell me about it, but I thought I was your friend."  
"You are."  
"Don't lie to me. Right now you're acting like the biggest asshole that has ever walked the face of the planet." she screamed at him before storming off.  
  
She didn't storm off very far though. Just to the other end of the bar where  
she ordered a beer. Technically she knew she wasn't at all old enough to  
drink but that had never stopped her before and she just knew the bartender  
certainly wouldn't mind. He'd be only so happy to get another paying  
customer and things like legal age wasn't high on the list at places where they were  
having blood and guts contests like cage fighting.  
  
She was right. She got her beer and the bartender didn't even raise an  
eyebrow and finished it in almost no time flat and more or less told  
the bartender to keep 'em coming. "I can at least drown my sorrows"  
she thought gloomily to herself.  
  
At the other end of the bar, Logan sat by himself nursing his beer  
and every now and then looking over and saw Marie downing one  
beer after the other. "Can't let her do that" he thought. "She's too  
young to be drinking in the first place and some of the pricks here will try  
to cop a feel or somethin' when she's drunk enough". Logan sighed heavily and  
wondered "why am I not doing anything about it then?" and before that thought had  
left his mind he knew why. He hated to see her hurting like this and would have loved  
to help her in some way, like he had before, but he thought that that was no longer  
an option. The way he had treated her before her binge-drinking started had  
been cruel and he knew it but he had only wanted her to get so mad at him she  
would see reason and go back to the place where she belonged. A place where she  
would be safe. Anywhere near him was as far from safe as you could get. Fuck,  
he had almost killed her once already. And if he didn't accidently hurt her  
in one way or the other someone else. He wasn't exactly known to be subtle and  
he had stepped on quite a lot of toes the last 15 years, not to mention that  
the places he usually visited were less than friendly. No, if she stayed close  
to him it would only be a matter of time before she'd be killed. Probably a  
rather short time too.  
  
Another sigh. "Just sitting here won't get her home, will it Logan?" he  
thought before finally coming to a decision and he moved towards her.  
  
"Marie?"  
"Fuck off."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"You're not my friend so stay out of life! I do what I damn please."  
"Oh no, you're not. I won't just stand here seeing you throw your life  
away." he said, grabbing her beer bottle.  
"Hey, that's mine!"  
"You've had enough!"  
"You're not my guardian angel either. Just back off!" she said, trying in  
vain to steal the bottle back before realising he was too strong so she talked to the bartender  
instead, "Gimme another beer. The bastard here just stole mine."  
  
The bartender was clearly amused seeing a petite girl being so bold and  
cocky towards the Wolverine and could barely contain his snicker before handing her a  
bottle.  
  
She moved away from Logan so he wouldn't steel this one. "Logan, just leave me alone."  
"Nope." Marie took a few swigs and started to sway.  
"I told you you had had enough."  
"Shut up!" she said. She was so angry that she didn't think and hit Logan with all her might.  
She took him by surprise and her fist hit his jaw square on.  
  
*ouch*  
  
"Are you out of your fuckin' mind? You know what my skeleton's made of."  
"Out of my mind and out of here".  
  
Logan could just stare at her running out of the bar before coming to his  
senses following her outside. She was already on the other side of the street when  
he came out into the fresh air, straddling a motorcycle.  
  
"Marie! Don't!" he yelled at her but too late as she had already begun to  
speed down the road. On the wrong side of the street and not really being able to  
control the bike and she collided head on with a meeting car getting thrown  
of the bike and onto the sidewalk, lying still.  
  
"Marie!" Logan yelled in dread and agony, running towards her. 


End file.
